jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid's Song/Transcript
Jake: The Mermaid's Song! Transcript Skully: Fancy crackers! whooping So, when's the big party, Marina? Marina: This is more than just a party, Skully. Tomorrow is the Treasure of the Tide ceremony. Izzy: Oh! That's the most important day of the year for mermaids. It's when they give a special honor to one of their own. Marina: But there's so much to do to get ready in time. Jake: We'll help ya! Remember to keep a look out for gold doubloons. Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our Team Treasure Chest. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I've got my sword. Cubby: I got my map! Izzy: And I've got my pixie dust. The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly. But only in emergencies. Song: Yo Ho Mateys Away: ::♪ Yo-ho, mateys, away ♪ ♪ There'll be treasure and adventure today ♪ Let's go! ♪ Heave-ho, here we go ♪ ♪ Together as a team ♪ ♪ Jake and the Never Land pirates... ♪ ♪ And me ♪ Cubby: Helpin' mermaids is always fun! Stormy: Not always! sighs Stringing pearls isn't easy. Marina: I'm not sure my little sister thinks helping out is much fun. Stormy: Humph. I'd rather go surfing. Marina: You can go surfing after you help us, Stormy. Right now I have to swim to Buccaneer Bay and get special oil to light the lamps for the ceremony. While I'm gone, I need you to do three mer-tasks. One, collect seashells for decorations. Two, fill a basket with seaweed to make a salad. And three, gather coconuts for dessert. Stormy: sighs OK, I'll do it, but I'd still rather go surfing. Jake: Marina, while you're gone, we're going to make musical instruments. Marina: Perfect! You pirates are the best! Remember Stormy, I'm counting on you! Bye-bye, everybody! Jake: Bye Marina! See you later, Stormy. Stormy: Bye now. Hope you have fun. sighs Mer-task number one, gather pretty seashells for decorations. Oh! There's a really pretty one! Snappy: burbling Stormy: Oh, it's you, Snappy! Hi. Snappy: burbles Stormy: Snappy, I have to collect a bunch of seashells. Wanna come along? Snappy: burbles Captain Hook: Blast! Why must treasure maps be so confusing? Stormy: Look, Snappy! It's that funny Captain Hook. giggles I wish he would find seashells for me. Then I'd have more time to go surfing. Hey, that gives me an idea! Have you ever heard of the Mermaid's Song? Snappy: burbles Stormy: Well, when somebody hears the Mermaid's Song, they have to do whatever the mermaid asks them to do! Cover your ears and watch this! Song: Mermaid's Song: ♪Listen to my song of the sea ♪ ♪ Won't someone collect pretty seashells for me?♪ ♪ Come collect pretty seashells for me ♪ Stormy: It works! Captain Hook is under the spell of the Mermaid Song. Now he'll do whatever I tell him! Snappy: burbles Uh-oh. Stormy: Captain Hook, take this bag and collect pretty seashells, please! Captain Hook: Must collect... seashells! Must collect... seashells. Stormy: Goody goldfish! Mer-task number one is getting done! Now I can do my second mer-task... Humph. Pick seaweed. sigh But maybe I can find someone else to help me out. rustling Mr. Smee: Oh, Cap'n Hook! Oh, cap'n, my cap'n, where ever did you go? Stormy: Mr. Smee gives me another idea. Song: Mermaid's Song: ♪Listen to my song of the sea ♪ ♪ Won't someone pick some seaweed for me♪ ♪ Come and pick seaweed for me? ♪ Stormy: giggles Mr. Smee? Please pick lots of seaweed and put it in this basket! Mr. Smee: Must pick... seaweed. Must pick... seaweed. Snappy:burbling Stormy: The Mermaid's Song worked again! Stormy: Now all I have to do is... collect coconuts! sighing Hey, it's Cubby! I bet you I can get him to help me too! After all, he did say helping mermaids is always fun! Snappy: burbles Song: Mermaid's Song: ♪Listen to my song of the sea ♪ ♪ And gather coconuts for me♪ ♪ Come gather coconuts for me ♪ Stormy: Cubby! I'd like you to gather coconuts! Lots and lots! Just pile 'em up anywhere! Cubby: Must gather... coconuts. Must gather... coconuts. Captain Hook: Must collect... seashells. Cubby: Must gather... coconuts. Mr. Smee: Must pick... seaweed. Stormy: Happy waves! That was easy! All my mer-tasks are getting done. You know what that means, Snappy? We can go surfing! Mermaid-abunga! Snappy: burbles Jake: This vine guitar rocks! Izzy: Shake, rattle and shake! Skully: Hey! Cubby didn't finish his drum! Where'd he go? Jake: Well, I'm not sure. Let's go find him! Izzy: Oh, Cubby! Jake: Cubby! Skully: Mateys, spy that! Captain Hook: Must collect... seashells. Must collect... seashells. Jake: Careful, captain! You might fall! Izzy: Shiver me timbers! What's wrong with Captain Hook? Skully: For a goofy guy, he's acting even goofier than usual! Jake: Maybe! But we got to help him! Skully: Mateys! Let's put this big sea sponge under Hook! When he falls, he'll land on something soft! Izzy: Captain Hook, are you OK? Hello! Captain Hook: sputtering What?! Thundering blunderbuss! What am I doing here?! Skully: We saved old Feather Hat! Jake: And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go see what's up with Captain Hook! Skully: Look alive! Mr. Smee is about to wake up the octopus! Mr. Smee: Must pick... seaweed! Octopus ''': burbling '''Mr. Smee: Must pick... seaweed! Captain Hook: Tell him to unhand me first mate! Hook & Smee:hollering Jake: Yo-ho, Mr. Octopus! Sure is a lot more fun juggling this stuff than a couple of salty ol' pirates. Wanna give it a try? Hook & Smee: yelping Jake: Here you go! Hook & Smee: yelling crashing Jake: All right! We rescued Hook and Smee from the Octopus and got three more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go figure out what's going on here! Mr. Smee: Must pick... seaweed. Izzy: Mr. Smee, are you OK? Mr. Smee? claps Mr. Smee:sputtering Where am I? Captain Hook: What in plunder is going on? Skully: Matey alert! Cubby's in trouble! Cubby: Must gather... coconuts. Must gather... coconuts. rumbling Jake: Izzy! This is an emergency! Izzy: Then it's... pixie dust away! Cubby: Must gather... coconuts. Izzy: All right! We kept the coconuts from falling on Cubby and got four more gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! Cubby: Must gather... coconuts. Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! What's wrong with Cubby? Marina: I think I know! Jake: Marina! Cubby's in trouble! Izzy: He's in some kind of a daze. Marina: Just like you said Snappy. Snappy': in agreement Marina: Cubby is under the spell of the Mermaid's Song! When someone hears it, they must do whatever they're asked! The only way to break the spell is to clap... like this! claps Cubby: gasps Ah, coconuts. What happened? Jake: You were under the spell of the Mermaid's Song! Izzy:That's why you were gathering coconuts! Mr. Smee: And why I was picking seaweed. Captain Hook: And why I was collecting seashells! Now the important question is... who, as in which mermaid, would ask us to do such things? Marina: sighs Stormy. Stormy: Did somebody call me? Uh-oh. Marina: I know you didn't mean any harm, Stormy, but the captain, Mr. Smee and Cubby almost got into big trouble. Stormy: I didn't think that would happen. I'm so sorry. Marina: Remember, the Mermaid's Song should be used to help others, it should never be used selfishly! Stormy: Don't worry, Marina! I won't forget. Promise! Captain Hook: See that it never happens again! Come, Smee! Let us take leave of these "enchanting" mermaids! Stormy: Um... Can we still be friends? Jake: Aye! Izzy: Sure. Cubby: Of course! Skully: Crackers, yeah! Jake: Bye! Cubby: So long! Izzy: See ya! Skully: Catch you later! Stormy:giggling Jake: Thanks for helping the mermaids get ready for the Treasure of the Tides ceremony, mateys! Now let's put all our gold doubloons into our Team Treasure Chest. Song: Team Treasure Chest Song: ♪ Way-hey, well done, crew ♪ ♪ Everyone knew just what to do ♪ ♪ Way-hey, with help from you ♪ ♪ It's time to count our gold doubloons ♪ Jake: Come on. Count with us. all: Yeah! Cubby: One, two, three... Jake: Four, five, six... Izzy:Seven, eight, nine, ten. Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today we got ten gold doubloons! Cubby: We also got lots of coconuts. Way too many! Sharky & Bones: ♪Listen to my song of the sea ♪ ♪ Captain Hook Swab the deck for me!♪ ♪ Won't you swab the deck if you please ♪ Captain Hook: Must swab decks... Category:Transcripts